You And I : Same Feeling
by Ayumi.Azaleea
Summary: Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ku rasakan terhadapmu,hingga aku akhirnya tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada perasaan ini.Hanya untukmu


Naruto akan selalu menjadi milik Kishimoto

Tapi cerita ini adalah real milik saya ®

Saya hanya penggemar dan suka dengan karyanya,

OneShot

Warning : bahasa sesuka saya,Typo bertebaran, kemungkinan OOC dan keanehan lainnya

Happy Reading

Pagi menjelang, dirumah mewah itu tepatnya pada sebuah kamar yang sangat nyaman terlihat pemandangan seorang gadis yang masih meringkuk dibalik selimut tebalnya, dia seakan akan tidak ingin bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Tok tok,suara dari pintu yang diketuk oleh ibu si gadis "Sakura-chan bangun,sudah jam setengah 7,nanti kau terlambat dan keburu Sasuke menjemputmu " tariak sang ibu yang sudah geram karena sakura yang tak kunjung menjawab. Lima belas menit kemudian akhirnya gadis itu bangun.

Sakura POV,

Seperti biasa,aku bangun dari tidurku, Oh Kami-sama kenapa tidak kau buat saja malam itu dengan 24 jam sehingga aku puas tidur, eh Tunggu dulu, pukul berapa sekarang ? Ya ampun, kenapa Kaa-san tidak membangunkanku sih? , jam 06.45. aku bergegas menyambar handuk meski aku belum rela dengan pagi yang mengganggu kenyamanan tidurku. setelah siap dengan semua kegiatan yang selalu sama setiap pagi. Mandi, memakai baju kemeja putih polos dengan lambang kebanggaan sekolah Konoha International High School yang dipadukan dengan rok kotak kotak merah hitam yang panjangnya sekitar 5 cm diatas lutut,aku mematut diri di depan cermin,mari kita lihat penampilanku saat ini.

Cek rambut. Tidak masalah, rambutku biarkan bergerai. OK

Cek wajah. cantik (oh tidak..narsisku kumat), wajah dengan polesan bedak tipis..OK

Cek bibir. merah muda dengan polesan lipgloss agar tidak kering dan terlihat lembab. OK

Cek pakaian. baju tidak dimasukkan ke dalam rok, ayolah aku memang tidak menyukainya,oh Blazerku, ya tengah tergantung dibelakang pintu, aku mengambilnya dan meletakkannya di dalam tas, aku memang tidak suka pakai blazer sekolahku itu, panas dan gerah, tapi itu lah aturan bagi anak cewek disekolahku, tidak sesimpel anak laki-laki.

Setelah aku cukup lama mematut diri melihat pantulanku didepan cermin aku turun ke lantai dasar, di ruang melihat Kaa-san, Tou-san,Sasori-Nii,dan satu lagi pria berambut mirip pantat ayam,eh tunggu, itu kan- Sasuke ?

" Ohayou Kaa-san,Tou-san,Sasori-Nii,dan Sasuke " jawabku canggung.

"Kau lama Sakura" ujar Sasuke singkat sambil menatap datar Sakura

"Kenapa kau lama sekali imotou ? Sasuke sudah dari tadi menunggumu" kata Sasori-Nii yang duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"maaf Sasuke , habis Kaa-san tidak membangunkan ku sih " ujarku menyalahkan Kaa-san dengan tampang mengiba.

"Kaa-san tidak membangunkanmu ?ayolah Sakura, Kaa-san sudah teriak teriak seperti orang gila di depan kamarmu dan tidak ada respon sama sekali " kesal Kaa-san.

"hehe "aku hanya bisa menyengir dan agak merasa bersalah.

End Sakura POV

Sasuke hanya memandang pertengkaran kecil antara ibu dan anak yang ada di depan nya itu.

"Kaa-san , Sakura sarapan disekolah saja ya, kasihan Sasuke udah menunggu lama " Ujar Sakura.

"ya sudah,yang penting jangan lupa makan ya" jawab ibu Sakura.

" Oke, aku dan Sasuke pamit dulu ya semua, dah Kaa-san ,Tou-san, dan Nii-san" kata Sakura sambil menarik Sasuke keluar dari rumah.

"Sasuke jangan lupa kau jaga adik semata wayangku ya" teriak Sasori dari dalam rumah.

Mereka masuk kedalam mobil Lamborghini Sasuke yang sudah perkir di depan rumah,mereka hanya diam selama dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahnya. Lalu Sasuke dengan tumbennya membuka percakapan dengan Sakura.

"kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku tadi pagi Sakura ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tetap ke depan.

"E-eh, maaf Sasuke ,hp ku mati dan aku tidak tau " jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"lain kali kau jangan buat aku menunggu lagi" kata Sasuke lagi.

"baiklah Sasuke" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke, sadar atau tidak, Sasuke tersenyum tipis yang tidak diketahui oleh Sakura.

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah lama bersahabat, sejak mereka kecil dan itu juga berkat orangtua mereka yang sudah lama menjalin hubungan persahabatan,tak terkecuali kakak mereka juga menjalin persahabatan,mereka membuat geng dan band bersama,Sasori dan Itachi.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah, setelah memarkirkan mobil sportnya itu,mereka turun dari mobil itu.

"Kyaa, Sasuke-kun"

"lihat aku disini, Sasuke-Sama"

"Kau makin ganteng saja, Sasuke-kun", teriakan teriakan macam itu selalu mereka dapati setiap pagi dari fansgirl Sasuke yang notabene nya hampir seluruh gadis disekolaah mereka.

"Oi,Oi lihat pangeran kita ini, fans nya makin banyak saja, aku jadi ngeri Sasuke" kata Sakura yang terus jalan disamping Sasuke.

"hn" jawaban singkat Sasuke yang telah melekat pada dirinya itu, sakura hafal betul trademark sahabatnya satu ini kalau lagi malas menanggapi sesuatu. Ingatkan dia untuk bertanya kepada Mikoto Baa-san mengidam apa saat hamil Sasuke sampai dia bisa dingin seperti itu.

"Jidat ! " seru seseorang yang terdengar dari belakang mereka. Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Naruto, Hinata dan si pemanggil tadi-Ino berjalan kearah mereka.

" ada apa, Pig ?" jawab Sakura menanggapi panggilan Ino, mereka memang sudah bersahabat dari lama sekali,semenjak Negara api sebelum di serang *gakdeng.

"tidak ada,Cuma ingin bersama ke kelas dengan pasangan serasi kita abad ini" jawab Ino menggoda Sakura dan Sasuke, " apaan sih Pig?" kata Sakura yang wajahnya sudah semerah buah kesukaan Sasuke.

" Wajah kamu memerah Sakura,kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Teme?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos,

"perasaan yang sama ?" sekarang gantian wajah polos Sakura yang beraksi.

"Diam kau Dobe!" seru Sasuke sambil menginjak kaki Naruto.

"aw, sakit Temee" teriak Naruto dengan nada kesakitan.

"Kau ti-dak apa-apa Naruto-Kun ?"Tanya Hinata melihat kekasihnya kesakitan.

"tidak apa apa Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto sambil merangkul adik sepupu Neji itu sementara wajah Hinata sudah seperti Kepiting rebus.

Mereka berjalan sambil tertawa dan bercanda ke kelas mereka yang berada di lantai 3.

Sasuke POV

Kalian sudah tau siapa aku kan? Si bungsu Uchiha dari pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto,calon ahli waris perusahaan terkaya di Konoha, memiliki wajah yang kata orang-orang tampan dan postur tubuh yang mendukung,Jenius serta popularitas di sekolah ini sebagai ketua OSIS dan kapten basket sangat merepotkan bagiku. Sikapku yang cukup cuek bahkan sangat cuek membuat aku menutup diri terkecuali pada sahabat sahabat baikku terutama dia. Dia, gadis bersurai pink dengan wajah yang aku akui cantik dengan jidat yang lebarnya telah mencuri hatiku sudah sejak lama, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku nyaman dengan dia. Dia yang berisik,ceroboh,ntah lah. Aku menyukai setiap sifat yang melekat pada gadisku itu,eh ralat,calon gadisku itu.

"Sasuke,kita harus mengadakan rapat untuk OSIS CUP" ujar Neji selaku Wakilku di Osis yang menghampiriku.

"Oke Neji,nanti sepulang sekolah kita adakan rapat,beritahu anggota yang lainnya" jawabku pada Neji.

"Baiklah" jawabnya singkat dan kemudian Neji berlalu dengan gadis bercepol dua, dia salah satu sahabatku dan Sakura yang bernama Tenten.

Aku melihat Sakura yang duduk dua bangku di depanku sedang bergosip ria dengan sahabatku yang lain Ino dan Hinata.

"Oi Temee, kenapa kau memandangi Sakura-chan melulu?" kata Naruto yang hampir membuatku kaget yang kututupi dengan wajah stoic andalanku.

Ya,naruto memang mengetahui perasaanku pada gadis itu, dia mengetahuiku hampir luar dalam mengenai diriku ,entahlah meski dia terlihat berisik tetapi dia adalah sahabat terbaikku.

"kapan kau utarakan perasaanmu Temee? Cuma kalian saja yang belum taken Temee, kau lihat, Aku sudah dengan Hinata, Sai dengan Ino, Shikamaru yang pemalas dengan Temari,sementara Neji yang sama dinginnya denganmu saja sudah Taken dengan Tenten,terus kalian kapan?"Tanya Naruto panjang lebar.

"hn" jawabku malas menanggapi nya.

"nanti Sakura keburu diambil orang Sasuke,aku tidak rela jika dia berpacaran dengan oranglain selain kau Temee, kau tau Gaara kan? Aku dapat kabar kalau dia menyukai Sakura dan akan menyatakan perasaan kepada Sakura sepulang sekolah nanti ,aku harap kau tidak akan menyesal Temee" jelas Naruto sambil menepuk bahuku dan berlalu dengan Shikamaru ntah kemana.

"Gaara akan menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura"

"Gaara akan menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura"

"Gaara akan menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura"

Aaggghhh,kata kata Naruto terus tergiang dikepalaku hingga aku tidak focus dengan apa yang di terangkan oleh guru,

"Kau kenapa Sasuke ?" Tanya Sakura yang telihat khawatir melihatku yang hanya diam dari tadi.

"aku tidak apa apa Sakura" jawabku.

End of Sasuke POV

Teng teng, alunan lonceng yang indah yang sangat di tunggu tunggu oleh siswa siswi itu akhirnya berbunyi. Rombongan pria dari kelompok Sasuke akan menghadiri rapat Osis mereka. Sementara para wanita yakni, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, serta Temari menunggu mereka yang rapat.

"Sakura kau harus menungguku " kata tersirat dari Sasuke sambil menatap dalam Sakura

Deg,'mengapa Sasuke berkata seperti itu ?'tanya Sakura dalam hati

"kan aku selalu menunggu kamu Sasuke,kamu tenang saja " balas Sakura yang lagi lagi memamerkan senyum terindahnya.

Lalu para laki-laki pergi ke ruangan Osis,dan mereka memulai rapat yang dibuka oleh Sai selaku Sekretaris Osis,rapat berjalan dengan lancar dengan laporan dari berbagai divisi Osis untuk acara OSIS CUP mereka, Neji dan Naruto saling bertatapan setelah menyadari ketidakfokusan dari Kaichou mereka, Neji yang duduk di samping Sasuke akhirnya menyadarkan lamunan Ketuanya.

"Kaichou pergilah, jiwamu sedang tidak disini, biar aku yang handle tugasmu" bisik Neji yang membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Baiklah terimakasih Neji,ku serahkan rapat ini kepadamu" jawab Sasuke atas partisipasi wakil merangkap sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf Minna, aku ada urusan, rapat ini aku serahkan kepada Neji sebagai penggantiku,aku permisi" kata Sasake kepada anggota nya dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan Osis.

Sasuke berlari kearah kelasnya, dia tidak mendapati Sakura diantara sahabatnya yang lain.

"Ino,mana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sambil ngos-ngosan, s _ungguh bukan Uchiha sekali kan?_

"eh, dia sedang di belakang sekolah bersama Garaa" jawab Ino sekenanya, dan langsung melesat ketempat yang diberitahukan oleh Ino tadi.

Mereka hanya bingung melihat tingkah Sasuke itu.

Sementara itu, ditempat lain yaitu di belakang sekolah di bawah pohon yang sangat rindang terlihat Gaara yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Sakura, aku menyukaimu" kata Garaa sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

Blush. Wajah Sakura memanas, dan perlahan Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Garaa.

"kau pria yang baik Garaa, maaf aku sudah menyukai laki-laki lain" ujar gadis 16 tahun itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar kataa kata sakura dari balik dinding sekolah kaget 'Sakura menyukai orang lain ?'

"jadi kau menolakku ya,apa kita massih tetap berteman?" Tanya Garaa.

"tentu saja masih Garaa" jawab Sakura.

"ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya, Jaa ne Sakura" kata Gaara meski sedih. Dan Garaa meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

'kapan kau akan menyadari perasaanku..'batin Sakura.

"Sakura.." Suara baritone itu memanggil,membuat Sakura terkejut dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Eh Sasuke, kau disini, rapatmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura

"Sakura, terserah siapapun laki laki yang kau sukai, aku ingin jujur kalau aku mencintaimu Sakura" kata Sasuke,Sakura merasakan debaran jantung Sasuke yang sama halnya dengan yang ia rasakan.

"Sasuke,kau tau kalau aku sangat menyukainya" jawab Sakura yang masih di dalam dekapan dan Hangat.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura dan menatap intens kedalam emerald itu,seakan tidak pernah rela melepaskan gadis yang dia cintai untuk laki laki lain."siapa laki laki itu,Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau ingin tau Sasuke? Kaulah orangnya,baka"kata Sakura yang menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut dan kemudian tersenyum tipis sambil membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Ne,Sasuke aku tidak menyangka kalau kau juga cinta kepadaku" Kata Sakura sambil mengadah melihat Sasuke.

"Ntahlah Sakura, aku awalnya tidak mengerti perasaanku kepadamu, aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu, aku takut kehilanganmu dan aku takut kalau kau tidak memperhatikanku Sakura" jawab Sasuke, demi Tuhan itu adalah kalimat panjang dari seorang Uchiha bungsu yang pernah Sakura dengar.

"Tapi Sasuke, fans mu kan banyak yang cantik cantik kenapa kau tidak memilih salah satu diantara mereka ? " Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"apa kau pernah lihat aku peduli pada mereka ?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Tidak" jawab sakura.

"apa aku pernah berbicara kepada mereka ?"

"mungkin saja" jawab sakura lagi.

"dengar sakura, aku tidak pernah peduli kepada mereka kecuali kepadamu daan sahabat sahabatku disekolah ini,mengerti?" kata Sasuke lagi.

"iya Sasuke"jawab Sakura lembut.

"mana suffix untukku Sakura-chan ?" goda Sasuke sambil menatap emerald hijau Sakura.

"A..no, Sasuke.. kun ?" jawab sakura gugup dan memerah.

"bukan seperti itu, yang benar dong" kata Sasuke dengan nada ngambek.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun,Sas-"cerocos Sakura terhenti karena Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura.

"Tetap saja berisik, Aishiteru Sakura-chan" kata Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura.

"Sasuke no Hentai, Aishiteru mo Sasuke-kun"jawab Sakura.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi milikkku,Nyonya Uchiha" seringai Sasuke. Sakura pun mencubit lengan Sasuke.

"aw, sakit Sakura" respon singkat Sasuke

"ehem..ehem,apa kami ketinggalan sesuatu ?" tanya Ino mewakili yang lainnya yang sudah ada di dekat mereka.

"Cie..cie akhirnya kalian Taken juga ya Sakura ,Temee" goda Naruto.

"Jadi ini yang membuat kau tidak focus saat rapat tadi Kaichou ?" Tanya Neji.

" PJ, PJ, makan makan" serempak Ino dan Temari bernyanyi.

" Yee, kita semua sudah berpasangan dan bisa date bareng " tiba tiba Sai OOC , dan Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut di sebelah Naruto.

"Wanita memang berisik" tanggap Shika.

Sementara Sakura dan Sasuke hanya Blushing menghadapi godaan dari para sahabatnya itu.

Mereka tidak tau kalau dirumah nanti mereka akan kembali digoda oleh para aniki mereka.

 ** _Sakura,_**

 _Kau tau aku mencintaimu tanpa Syarat,tanpa alasan._

 _Bukan karena kau baik ataupun kau berisik._

 _Kau berhasil membuatku nyaman didekatmu_

 _Dan berhasil membuatku takut kehilanganmu_

 ** _-Uchiha Sasuke_**

Aaaaaa…maaf kalau fic nya jelek ya,

Hehehe

Salam Sayang,

-Ayumi-Chan-


End file.
